Slaughtercamp Wiki
Slaughtercamp is an upcoming horror novel written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through Blurb. The novel's cast features Lee himself alongside his friends Jonathan Martin Hicks, Ashleigh Yzerman, Damon Grouette, Leah Antonides, Caleb Meyerhoff, Carina Singh, Desmond Scott, Stefanie Daoust, Brandon Gould, Rachel Meyerhoff and guest starring Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson. Secondary cast members include Caleb's father Greg Meyerhoff and Lee's mother Judy Van Tol. The plot follows Lee and his group of friends as they travel up to the Rocky Mountains for a weekend camping trip, where they soon encounter the Massacist, a hooded killer with a hockey mask who inhabits the main campground. As the weekend progresses and their party begins falling victim to the Massacist one by one, Lee and his remaining friends make a plan to fight back against their aggressor in order to stop the killing for good. It is rumored that Slaughtercamp might become a series of books, but this has not been confirmed. Plot The story opens with a group of friends on their way up to Boulder Rock Camp, a famous campground located in the Rocky Mountains. The group consists of high school students Ryan Lee, Ashleigh Yzerman, Jonathan Hicks, Damon Grouette, Stefanie Daoust, Desmond Scott, Brandon Gould, Carina Singh, Caleb Meyerhoff and his younger sister Rachel. The group is accompanied by Caleb and Rachel's father, Police Chief Greg Meyerhoff, who has some business to take care of in the nearby town of Fairview. On the way, the group encounters two women at a gas station, whom Ryan recognizes as famous television actresses Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson. After learning that they're also on their way to Boulder Rock Camp, Ryan invites them to join their group. During the course of their roadtrip, a friendship soon develops between them. Ashleigh later notices a romance blossoming between Ryan and Sofia, though both attempt to hide it from the others. After reaching Boulder Rock, the group goes about setting up camp. Dove and Sofia reveal their talent for singing, which is commended by everyone else. As everyone gets settled, they are observed from the forest by an unknown individual. Ryan and Sofia grow closer, a romance blossoming from their newly developed friendship. That night, the group gathers around the campfire, discussing their plans for the next couple of days and telling scary stories; the group also learns more about Dove and Sofia. Damon soon gets the feeling they're being watched, but no one else seems to believe him. Jonathan heads out to gather some firewood, and is accompanied by Ashleigh. While in the woods, the two are observed by a hooded figure with a hockey mask. Jonathan and Ashleigh soon discover a run-down shack in the middle of the forest, having been drawn there by a mysterious force. While inspecting the shack, Ashleigh discovers a secret hatch that leads underground, where they find a bunch of mutilated, decomposed corpses. The Massacist soon reveals himself, and impales Jonathan on a tree branch. Ashleigh fights back, knocking the Massacist down into the tunnel and sealing the hatch. The Massacist breaks through the hatch, however, though Ashleigh manages to escape. The next morning, Ryan is woken up by Caleb, who tells him that Ashleigh and Jonathan never returned after heading out to collect firewood. Concerned that something might've happened to their friends, Ryan assembles a search party consisting of himself, Caleb, Damon and Stefanie. Much to her surprise, Ryan puts Sofia in charge until they return. Unbeknownst to the group, they are closely observed by the Massacist. During the search, the group discuss the different possibilities of why their friends haven't yet returned. Stefanie confidently suggests that they probably lost track of time exploring, but Ryan shakes his head. He doesn't believe either Ashleigh or Jonathan would've stayed away this long without telling them; he states that he's beginning to get a very bad feeling. Caleb suggests they split up in order to search the area more thoroughly; Ryan agrees. Stefanie eventually stumbles upon the old shack where she discovers Jonathan's corpse hanging from a nearby tree. The Massacist subsequently appears and kills Stefanie as she dials Caleb's cell number. A short time later, the group reunites to report their findings, unfortunately, none of them have managed to find either Ashleigh or Jonathan. When Damon questions Stefanie's absence, Caleb says he received a call from her phone, but there was no response. Caleb tells Ryan to take the others back to camp while he goes back out to find Stefanie, assuming that she got lost. Caleb searches the woods for Stefanie, calling out her name when he hears a second voice calling out. Following the voice, Caleb finds an exhausted Ashleigh hiding out in a cave; she warns him that there's a psychopath roaming the forests and that "he" killed Jonathan. Suspecting that Ashleigh's story is connected to Stefanie's sudden disappearance, Caleb escorts Ashleigh back to camp. Sometime later, the group gathers around the campfire as Ashleigh tells them about the discovery she and Jonathan made the previous night, describing everything in vivid details. She finishes her story saying that she escaped because of Jonathan, but regrets not being able to help him. While Carina, Desmond and Rachel are in favor of leaving while there's still time, Ryan wants to check out the shack for himself. Though reluctant to go back, Ashleigh agrees to take him there. Caleb is asked to take charge in the meantime, but Caleb instead passes the responsibility to Sofia, as she more than proved she was capable to lead. Besides, he states that he wants to see this shack too. Before they head out, Brandon stops Caleb to suggest he call his dad to alert him of the situation. Ryan and Ashleigh press forward, heading toward the shack to investigate. Jonathan and Stefanie's corpses are found in the underground tunnel, having just been recently moved there. Ryan is horrified to discover the fate of their friends, realizing now that Ashleigh was telling the truth. When Caleb arrives, Ryan calls out to him to get back to camp immediately, but the Massacist reappears and kills Caleb mere seconds later. Ryan and Ashleigh flee down the tunnel, pursued closely by the Massacist. The tunnels lead them out into the middle of an old campground, where they seek refuge in an old cabin. The Massacist arrives shortly afterwards, searching the campground carefully for his prey. Ryan sends a text message to Sofia instructing her to get everyone together and make sure nobody leaves the camp. When asked by Ashleigh what the plan is, Ryan says that their only option is to remain where they are until the Massacist leaves, as he doesn't want to lead him back to camp. The story skips backwards a few minutes before, transitioning to the town of Fairview, Greg is in the middle of a conversation with the Sheriff about the recent murders in town when he receives a call from his son. Greg has difficulty understanding Caleb's message, only catching some mention of "murder" and a "killer." The Sheriff asks him about Boulder Rock, and calls it a mistake when Greg says his son and daughter went camping up there with some friends. Greg wonders why, and soon learns about Boulder Rock's past from the Sheriff. In the present, Damon takes a head count of the group at Sofia's request. Rachel finds herself growing increasingly concerned about the situation, and Dove attempts to reassure her that everything is fine. An argument about what to do next soon breaks out between Brandon, Carina and Desmond, during which Leah leaves in frustration. Rachel soon notices Leah's absence, and alerts Sofia about it, prompting her to send Desmond out to find her. The Massacist soon appears, killing Leah and using her corpse to lure Desmond into a beartrap. Desmond calls out a warning, seconds before the Massacist kills him. Sofia soon begins to realize something is terribly wrong... Ryan peers through the window, quickly coming to the realization that the Massacist is gone. Ashleigh is relieved, but Ryan points out they're still in danger. Having taken the time to think about everything, Ryan notes that the Massacist has been singling them out, killing them one by one. Much to her destain, Ashleigh realizes that Ryan plans to fight back. A call comes through from Sofia reporting the situation; Ryan is more enraged to learn of Leah and Desmond's deaths than saddened. He instructs Sofia to lead everyone to his location, grabbing the coordinates from Ashleigh, who has a GPS on her phone. As they wait for their friends to arrive, Ryan apologizes to Ashleigh for dragging her into this mess, but Ashleigh reminds him that she chose to come. She assures him it isn't her fault she's here, and holds confidence that they will make it through this alive. Meanwhile, Sofia leads the remaining members of the group through the woods, using her phone to track Ryan and Ashleigh's position in Boulder Rock. Brandon and Dove discuss the situation; Dove defends Ryan when Brandon blames him for their current predicament, leading to Sofia punching Brandon in the face, knocking him to the ground. Damon intercedes before a fight can break out, reminding them that they need to work together to make it out alive. Carina soon receives a message from Caleb's phone requesting help; unbeknownst to her, it is actually the Massacist trying to lure her away from the group. The trick works, and Carina strays away from the group to search for Caleb. The Massacist ambushes her and hangs her from a tree branch, leaving her corpse there as bait. Sofia and the others call out for Carina, and soon discover her lifeless body hanging from a tree. Sofia takes immediate action and orders the group to continue on to regroup with Ryan and Ashleigh. The Massacist emerges from the bushes and attacks Sofia, but Brandon tackles the Massacist and yells at them to go. Reluctantly, Sofia and the others leave Brandon behind and hurry through the woods to the old campground. Sofia apologizes to Ryan, upset about Carina's and Brandon's deaths, fearing that she's proven herself to be a horrible leader. Ryan assures her it isn't her fault, and that the deaths of their friends will not go unavenged. Taking the bag of supplies from Dove, Ryan orders everyone to get ready for the last stand. A few hours later, the Massacist is seen moving through the campground, searching for his last couple victims. From their hiding spots located around the campground, Sofia, Dove and Ryan use stones to distract the Massacist, leading him down toward the lake. The Massacist soon catches on, and instead begins to trace the stones back to their origin point. Sofia is nearly discovered, but Damon manages to gain his attention, emerging from hiding to lead him down to the storage warehouse. Ryan signals Sofia and Dove to get ready before slipping away from the scene. The Massacist enters the storage warehouse, searching around for Damon, who hides underneath one of the shelves. Just before he can be discovered, Ashleigh calls out to the Massacist and lures him deeper into the warehouse. Grabbing a chain, Damon takes advantage of Ashleigh's distraction to wind it around the murderer's throat. The Massacist responds by swinging his machete at Damon, at the exact moment Ashleigh yanks a lever, activating a machine that lifts the Massacist off the floor. The Massacist quickly breaks free, however, and continues to advance. Damon places himself between the killer and Ashleigh, prepared to sacrifice himself when Ryan suddenly crashes through the warehouse wall, in the Yzerman family van. He jumps out as the van crashes into the Massacist, and through the opposite wall into the lake. Sofia and Dove come rushing up to the scene as Ryan and Ashleigh step out onto the dock. For a short time, all is silent... after a few minutes, Ashleigh sighs in relief and Damon sits down against the warehouse door. Just as they are about to leave, the Massacist rises out of the water and seizes Ashleigh with the chain, using the same method to kill her that she attempted to use to kill him. Ryan yells in horror, and Sofia forcefully pulls him away from the scene. After tossing Ashleigh's body into the lake, the Massacist resumes his pursuit of the survivors. Ryan, Damon, Sofia and Dove are met by an arriving Greg Meyerhoff not far from the Boulder Rock entrance, where Greg becomes aware of the fates of his son and his friends. The Massacist advances, and a devastated Greg decides to take a stand despite Ryan's protests. The Massacist takes three shotgun blasts before stabbing Greg through the abdomen, seemingly unfazed by the gunshots. Cast Starring * The Massacist * Ryan Lee * Jonathan Hicks * Ashleigh Yzerman * Damon Grouette * Leah Antonides * Caleb Meyerhoff * Carina Singh * Desmond Scott * Stefanie Daoust * Brandon Gould * Rachel Meyerhoff Also Starring * Greg Meyerhoff * Judy Van Tol * Karsten Seidel * Taylor Williamson * Megan Tan (cameo) * Angelica Malagon (cameo) * Danielle Yzerman (cameo) Guest Starring * Dove Cameron * Sofia Carson Deaths * Jonathan Hicks * Stefanie Daoust * Caleb Meyerhoff * Leah Antonides * Desmond Scott * Carina Singh * Brandon Gould * Ashleigh Yzerman * Greg Meyerhoff * Ryan Lee * Dove Cameron Notes To Be Added Category:Browse